Marshall Jones
Marshall Jones(マーシャル・ジョーンズ Masharu Jonzu), known by his epithet Desierto Reaper (荒野死神 (デシエルトのリーパー) Kōyashi lit. Death of the Desert), Appearance Personality Relationships History 20 years ago, Marshall was throw away in the sea by his parents as he was born 'accidentaly', by sheer luck he survived and reached a beach. As this happened he learnt to not trust anyone what made him sounds very rude and rebel to the citizens of the village where he was criticized due to his actions of stealing food and other things. He lived in the streets of the village as a poor-lonely child who only steal and cry, the adults tried to keep their children from him as they always tought he was such a bad example, even throwing rocks and fruits at him ledding him to goes to the wild forest and hurt himself while there due to the beasts. One day, two corpses were found in one of the houses of the village, everyone creepied by the homicide, when Marshall got back from the forest with blood around his body due to the beasts in the forest he was blamed for the homicide since he was considered a brat and scum that could even do that. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Impressive Strength': Being a Dragon Slayer Marshall was trained very harshly by his father, training everyday with him pausing only to sleep and eat. Marshall was forced to battle against Desert Monsters and punch large rocks till they would be ripped in two. Later he would begin to try on lifting large rocks while they would be literally burned due to the immense heat of the desert, he threw them at the air and when they were about to hit the ground he would punch them making the rocks crack and burst. Actually Marshall is able to put his hand on a certain surface and by putting enough force his fingers would pierce the object/building surface and make it crack, then it would be completely destroyed, he is also able to easily stop a Wyvern's kick using one hand, with the same hand he would push the Wyvern to the ground breaking the latter's leg in the process. *'Atonishing Speed': Marshall during his young days was forced by his Dragon parent to try on running in the Water's surface what is obviously impossible, he tried, tried, tried and tried, and then he was able to keep a run in the surface of water only in five seconds. After training this once a adult, Marshall even increase the speed in which his sand travels, said speed is said to be half of the Lightning's speed, with this Marshall is able to send his opponent flying with blows and hit it before it hits any other surface, that even without his Sand Drive activated. *'Excessive Endurance': As a result of his trainings during his younger days, Marshall is able to take on many attacks and stand up even with their damage. He is able to take many of Damon's attacks, such as powerful punchs, kicks and headbutts, said attacks are able to crack the ground and many buildings with ease. Once, Marshall was able to defeat an entire Branch of the Magic Council which contained about one hundred trained soldiers who can be considered Rank B-C Mages including Tree Vice leaders. Being a Dragon Slayer, Marshall is able to resist many creatures attacks since he was trained to have a Dragon's Body, with this Marshall can survive situations a normal human couldn't, as an example he is able to survive being attacked by a real dragon or even a Death Watch. After battling Erik, Marshall had gained total resistance through almost every poison that exists even though he nearly died the first time after inhaling it, if he couldn't take it out he would've certainly died. *'Heightened Reflexes': Marshall is shown to have great reflexes, as he is capable of easily evading bullets, slashes and varous other attacks. His reflexes are so big that he is able to activate his Intangibility so he can evade sneak attacks or surprise attacks, he was once attacked by a wind mage who used his wind to cut an entire building in half cutting Marshall's head in the process, Marshall however did react even before the the attack was done as he reflexively activate his intangibility. *'Impressive Hearing': Marshall has actually shown a very big hearing ability, since he is able to hear sounds who are produced kilometers away from where he is, this and he can even tell if a person is lying or saying the truth since he can hear the heartbeats of said person. Along with this he is able to tell when someone is dying, he is able to do this due to the fact that he is able to even hear the blood circulating in someone's organism. He was able to survive against Erik's poison also because he heard the poison travelling through his blood veins, with this he was able to localize it and take it out. Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura': *'Intagibility': *'Aura Synthesis': Magic Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (砂の滅竜魔法 Suna no Metsuryū Mahō): Sand Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user to utilize sand with the ability to slay dragons themselves. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user a set of characteristic that are usually associated with a Sand Dragon, a close cousin to Earth Dragons: lungs that are capable of producing an immense amount of sand, scales that protect against the deadly mixture of rock and minerals, and nails that are coated in minerals. As a result of all these characteristics, a user of Sand Dragon Slayer Magic generate and manipulate sand from practically any part of their body, being able to user it in melee and ranged forms of combat, allowing for offensive, defensive, and even supplementary spells to be utilized. The sand that the user produces can be utilized in a multitude of ways, especially if an experience user of Sand Magic is in possession of this magic: unleashing waves of sand that push back the user's foe, creating large sandstorms that blind the enemy, create quicksand to trap the opponent and even form constructs of sand which are capable of acting like solid objects. A skilled user of this magic is also able to transform their entire body into sand, allowing them to negate most forms of magi with the exception of powerful variations of water and fire-based magics. The user is able to strengthen their sand by finding new minerals and "injecting" it into their sand, making it more resilient and stronger which can increase the overall strength of a spell. Along the ability to utilize sand, the user is also has the ability to dehydrate objects and people, removing the water thanks to the extreme dryness and absorbing nature of sand. Long exposure can cause organisms to become skeletal, soon dying due to total lack of water. This allows the user to negate attacks from opponents that try to use standard water thinking it might work on them. However the user can only absorb a certain amount of water, usually the mass of their own body is the standard limit though it is possible to surpass it with enough training. Outside of the ability to manipulate and generate sand, the user is also able to consume external sources of sands to restore their body to a healthy sate while at the same time regaining their receives of strength, which in turn, makes them practically immune to most forms of sand-based magics as they can simply devour the opposing sand. However, like much like how other Dragon Slayer can not eat their own element that they have produced, a Sand Dragon Slayer is unable to digest the sand that they manifest to reinvigorate themselves. There are some classes of sand that is of a "higher" rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Sand God Slayer or a Sand Devil Slayer) can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use the otherworldly sand. Spells *'Sand Dragon's Roar' (砂の竜の咆哮 Sunaryū no Hokō): Sand Dragon's Roar is a Sand Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Sand Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar that incorporates the element of sand by itself, Marshall begins to gather the sand of his surrounds quickly increasing the size of his cheeks as he does it, after doing so he will release said sand towards his target's direction creating a very large tornado made of sand which is capable of pushing back, blinding and hitting the opponent with extreme force. *'Sand Dragon's Claw' (砂竜の爪 Sunaryū no Kagizume): Marshall using his sand transforms his own hand in a shaped blade that moves really fast and stab it on the ground extending it at the ground similar to claw's slash, splitting almost everything that crosses its way, it is said to be capable of splitting someone in half. The more the eternano is used the more strength and speed will be granted to its power. *'Tempesta' (テンペスタ Tenpesuta): Marshall accumulates a mass of extreme dense sand at his hand and then launches it at his opponent causing a very destructive shockwave similar to a concentrated sandstorm. The explosion caused by it can easily throw people away, also causing temporaly blindness giving Marshall a good advantage. *'Desiccation' (乾燥 Kansō): As he concentrates almost all of his magical power at the palm of his hand, and then places it at a certain surface using his dehydratation power to dry out the objects and things around him turning them into sand, this is possible due to the spell draining the Eternano fastly. It also can cause the surrounding area to crumble, causing unlucky foes to fall to their death. Similar to Sir Drake Marshall used this ability to dehydratate water itself and walks under it with no breathing problems. However Marshall trained it to the point where he can use minor versions of it such as only using it to destroy doors or objects in the way, with this buildings would require much more magic, castles and other big targets would require almost all of his magicm. This spell is simply the lesser version of his Ultimate Art. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Sand Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): The final art taught to a Dragon Slayer by their dragon parent, this set of techniques is meant to be used on death-situations only as the technique is said to be very destructive to the point of making cities or even complete islands disappear, although that may be not true, it also drains the user's entire magical energy. Ultimate Arts are unique to a certain individual and are more powerful than the Secret Arts. Usually a normal Dragon slayer can have up to one spell which matches the number of their elements, one, even though some can achieve Dual Element Dragon Modes they can't create another spell out of it, with that only the genuine Dual Element Dragon Slayers are capable of doing so. Some Ultimate Arts are so powerful that if they are used in conjunction with Dragon Force or Draconic Sovereign, the result of the spell would be an cataclysm although the user is likely to run out of life energy and die. *'Bane' (破滅 Hametsu): As proven by Marshall, this spell is his last card and is only used in emergency, being his ultimate and strongest spell within the arsenal of his Sand Dragon Slayer Magic. It is oftenly described as "Doom of the Desert" which transforms the entire land into a dried desert. With Marshall stating he could use this both in or out of his Dragon Force state, within the latter state Marshall says he could dry up a entire land though it sounds like an exaggeration. Marshall starts by accumulating lots of eternano on his body as he tries to concentrate it all on his right hand, action which will make a sand-like aura go out of his body in lots of quantity, an aura so powerful it may even cause a temporal and little sandstorm. Then Marshall quickly drives his right hand on the ground below him, just then the ground's color starts to become darker than the original color, meaning the land is being dried out by him. As land is being dried up to turn into the likes of sand, anything could pass through it and fall down if not affected by the dry-up as well, even rocks or buildings and people, with the latter just being dehydratated as they get their water desiccated, with the buildings turning into pure sand shall give on to the dissecation. This needs all of his magical power concentrated which means after it's use it can brings Marshall to a near-death state. Marshall once used it with so much power that he dried up an area of 1km². Should it be used with Dragon Force like said before, this spell would be destructive enough to kill living organisms nearby and then possibly the own user. Modes Desert Drive (砂漠ドライブ Sabaku Doraibu) Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu) Iron Sand Mode (砂の滅竜魔法・砂鉄集 (アイロン・サンド・モード) Airon Sando Mōdo lit. Sand Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Sand Gathering): Equipment *'Hook': Status Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based off Sir Crocodile from the One Piece Series. *His theme is shown to be Anger. |-| Facts= *Although being a Dragon Slayer, he is never seen suffering from Motion Sickness. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Erik's special skill is socialism. **His hobby is exploring tombs. **His most known routine is doing missions. **His favourite food is Grilled Desert Lizard. **His favourite drink is Whisky. **Marshall's charm is his big facial scar. **His favourite smell is that of an oasis. **He is right-handed. **The thing Marshall wants to do the most is live peacefully. **He was born in Fiore. **Marshall's complex is unknown. **The person he respects the most is Maxtodon. He doesn't want to be enemies with Dealok. *According to the Author, if Marshall lived in the real world: **He would be Italian. **He would be an Archaelogist. **He would like Classic Music. **He would be already married, having one boy as his child. **He would be 32 years old. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Eternal Vanguard